


SquidBob Texting

by Caitlinnetje



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, I don't really know tags for this, It's just cute, It's just texting, M/M, Texting, This one's for the SquidBob lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlinnetje/pseuds/Caitlinnetje
Summary: Squidward and SpongeBob texting each other. That's basically it. Lots of cuteness for my fellow SquidBobbers and me :)Most of it is fluff, but there will be some NSFW (I will put warnings on those chapters)
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me being bored and wanting some SquidBob. I can't get enough of those two and I thought about how they would text each other, and well; this was born. I will add to this whenever I have written something new :)

**SB:** Hi Squidward! 💕

SW: Who's this?! What is happening?!

**SB:** It's me, silly! 😋

SW: Who's me? Better not say SpongeBob right now...

**SB:** Of course it's me! Hi Squiddy, how are you today? 😘 Look outside, the sun is shining! 🌞

SW: Stop talking to me! Get off my phone SpongeBob!

**SB:** 😂😂 Don't be silly, Squid!

SW: SpongeBob!

**SB:** Squidward!

Squidward?

Squuiiiiiidwaaaaaard?

SW: Stop talking! I am trying to get rid of you!

**SB:** Oh there you are! I missed you 🥺😍

SW: SpongeBob stop with this nonsense and get me out of here!!!!

**SB:** Are you stuck inside your phone?! I am coming right over!

SW: No!

No SpongeBob!

I'm not stuck inside my phone, you imbecil! Only thing I'm stuck with is you...

**SB:** Squiddy, you're funny 😋😘

SW: Of course I am

**SB:** Squidward?

SW: What now?

**SB:** You make me happy 💕🥰😘😍💋💘💝💖💗💓💞💕💟❣❤🧡💛💚💙💜

SW: Iduwuebeeo

**SB:** What's that? 🤔

SW: Dgqvskfkenw

**SB:** Squiddy, you're talking silly talk! 😜

SW: My uh... my suckers got stuck to my phone...

**SB:** 😂😂😂😂🤭🤭🤭

SW: SpongeBob, what's with all those little faces?

**SB:** Those are smileys, Squiddy! There's a whole bunch of them! 😊

SW: Such nonsense

**SB:** You have them too! Click the little smiley above where you are typing! There's a lot of them! 🤗🤩

SW: 😴😴😴😴

**SB:** You found them! 🥳🥳 Now you can use your sentence enhancers too!

SW: There's some pretty stupid ones out there. What's the point of this anyway?!

**SB:** It's FUN! 😉😋😊 And which stupid ones?

SW: 🍆🍌🍑 Why would I want to send anyone that? There's no point

**SB:** SQUIDWARD! 🥴😲😱

SW: What? What now?

**SB:** Well you...

SW: SpongeBob, what are you going on about?!

**SB:** Nothing 🙊

SW: Oh there's something alright... What is it?

**SB:** It's just that... there's a hidden meaning 🤫😶

SW: Oh please! A hidden meaning...

**SB:** 🙄🙄🙄

SW: Well are you going to tell me about this "hidden meaning" or not?

**SB:** No I can't 🙈

SW: SpongeBob you're an idiot. I'll find out myself!

**SB:** No no please don't Squiddy don't look!

Squidward don't look!

Don't look!

SW: Ew

**SB:** I said don't look 😶

SW: How do I get those big letters?

**SB:** Bottom left

SW: Thanks

I DID NOT MEAN ANY OF THAT!!!!! I hate you and your stupid hidden meaning!!!!!!

**SB:** It's not MY hidden meaning, it's just the rules!

SW: Screw the rules

**SB:** Squidward! 😲

SW: How did you even know about that?

**SB:** About what? 🤔

SW: The hidden meaning...

**SB:** Oh EVERYONE knows that! 😋

SW: How much time do you even spend annoying others on your phone?

**SB:** Oh not much! 🙂

SW: Of course not...

SW: Don't you have anything better to do?

**SB:** No 😊 Don't you like talking to me? 😇

SW: No

**SB:** You're silly 😘🤭

SW: Wait, where are those faces again?

**SB:** The smileys?

SW: Yes

**SB:** Top left! Click on the little face 😊

SW: 🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢

**SB:** Are you sick!? Squidward are you okay?!

SW: The only thing I'm sick of is you. I'm going to bed

**SB:** Okay good night Squiddy! Sweet dreams 💋💘💝💖💗💓💞💞💕💟❣❤🧡💛💚💙💜

SW: Shouldn't you go to sleep too? Don't you have work tomorrow...

**SB:** In a second! Patrick is texting me about our jellyfish weekend! 🤩

SW: You're going away this weekend?!

**SB:** Yes, but I will miss you 😔😭

SW: Oh I'll miss you too SpongeBob. Veeeeeery much. Good night!

**SB:** Night Squidward! 😘😘

Squidward is that your music I'm hearing?

Squiiiidwaaaaard?

Well, I guess you're asleep. Talk later! 😇💙


	2. Chapter 2

**SB:** Good morning Squiddy! 🥰🥰🥰

SW: SpongeBob I'm in the shower

**SB:** 😂😂 Well why do you take your phone with you, silly! 🤭🤪

SW: Because

**SB:** You want to talk to me, don't you 😏🥰

SW: No

Now let me finish my shower

**SB:** Alright! See you at the KK! 😊😉

SW: See me at the what now?

**SB:** The Krusty Krab! 😛

SW: Ugh...

**SB:** The Krusty Kraberiño

The Krustay Krabbay

The Krust-arrrrr Krab-arrrrr

That last one was a pirate dahahaha! 😂😋

SW: Shut up

**SB:** Are you out of the shower? 😊

Wait, I can see you are! Want to play a little game? Who's the first at the KK?! 🤗

SW: STOP SPYING ON ME!

**SB:** I'm wiiiinning! You better hurry up! I can already see Mr. K! 🥳

SW: I'm getting dressed. Shut up

**SB:** I'm here! I won, I won! 🥳🥳🥳🥳😎😎😎

SW: I don't care

**SB:** Can you come over quick, I miss you 😔

SW: Can I get dressed first?

**SB:** Dahahaha! Sorry! 🤭

Miss you 😔🥺

Squiddy come here quick

I miss you 😭

SW: Will you shut up if I say I miss you too?

**SB:** Yes 🙏

SW: I miss you too

**SB:** 💘💝💖💗💓💞💕💟❣❤🧡💛💚💙💜

SW: You said you'd shut up

**SB:** Are you dressed yet?

SW: Yes

**SB:** I'm waiting for you! Please hurry up 😇

SW: No

**SB:** Awww Squiddy 🥺🥺

SW: I'll be right over...

**SB:** Yay! 😘😘😘

SW: Shush

**SB:** 🙊🙊😍😍

SW: Don't you think anything of that

**SB:** Of course not 🤞

SW: Good. See you in a second

**SB:** I'm waiting for you 😊

And Mr. Krabs of course

Oh and now a customer

And me

Hurry up 😘


	3. Chapter 3

**SB:** Squiddy? At work today I felt something weird 🙈

SW: Me too

**SB:** You did?

SW: Yes. That lousy excuse for a food you were handing me

**SB:** Oh...

Well I felt something... different 🙄

SW: What could that possibly be?

**SB:** Do you promise not to tell anyone? 😟

SW: Yes. Lets get this over with so I can watch the television

**SB:** I felt like...

SW: Like what?

**SB:** Oh I can't tell!

SW: Of course you can! Now hurry up!

**SB:** I felt like I wanted to kiss you

Squidward?

Squidward?

Squidward?

SW: Yes, I'm here

**SB:** I'm sorry 😔

SW: Don't be sorry, SpongeBob. That's just your feelings, okay?

**SB:** It's really okay?

SW: Yes. In fact I myself felt...

**SB:** What did you feel?

SW: No, nothing

**SB:** You can tell me Squiddy 😇🤫

SW: Well... I felt it too

**SB:** What? 🤔

SW: Oh come on, SpongeBob! Do you want me to spell it out?!

**SB:** Maybe? That depends if it's a difficult word

SW: For Neptunes Sake! SpongeBob... I wanted to kiss you too

**SB:** 🤯 You did?

SW: Yes

**SB:** 😍💋💘💝💖💗💓💞💕💟❣❤🧡💛💚💙💜

SW: Shhh, House Fancy is starting

**SB:** But don't you still want to kiss me? 🤭🤔

SW: SpongeBob

**SB:** Yes 😊

SW: Can you come over?

**SB:** Omw! 😘

SW: Now whats THAT supposed to mean?

**SB:** On my way. Open the door for me, please 🙂

SW: Will you behave yourself?

**SB:** Does kissing you count as behaving myself? 😏😌

SW: Who said anything about kissing?

**SB:** Oh...

I thought you... and me... and we... 😔

SW: SpongeBob

**SB:** Yes?

SW: I'm still waiting. The door is open

**SB:** Omw! 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**SB:** Oh Squiiidwaaaaard! I dreamt about your lips last night 😚

SW: It better be something good

**SB:** Of course! We were kissing again 😍

SW: So you dreamt about your own lips as well?

**SB:** Dahahaha! I guess so 😋

SW: Well so did I

About YOUR lips I mean...

**SB:** What about? 😉😇

SW: Oh... things...

**SB:** You can tell me! Always 🤫💙

SW: We were just kissing, okay?

**SB:** Squidward?

SW: What is it?

**SB:** I will miss you when I'm away this weekend 😔😭

SW: I'll miss you too

**SB:** Can I give you a kiss before I go? 😊

SW: Alright. When are you leaving?

**SB:** Now

SW: Now?

**SB:** Yeah, the bus is right here but I am waiting for Pat 🙄

SW: Sponge? Before you go...

**SB:** Shhh, come over here and say it to me yourself ☺

SW: I'm still in my pajamas, SpongeBob

**SB:** Squidwaaaaaard, just come. We've seen them before. Your pretty pink dress 😍🤩

SW: It's not a dress!! How did you say that again? Omw?

**SB:** Yes 😇

SW: Well, I'm omw


	5. Chapter 5

**SB:** Hi Squiddy! I'm coming home tonight! Mind if I come by? I have missed you a lot 🥺🥺

SW: Of course. What time?

**SB:** We're in the bus now. I can be there in about an hour 🥰

SW: I'll get things ready

**SB:** What things? 🤔

SW: Don't you want to eat something?

**SB:** Oh no that's okay! Patrick and I bought a big bag full of sweets! 😎😍😋

SW: And you're saying that Patrick hasn't eaten all of them? You don't fool me. I'm preparing you a proper meal

**SB:** Thanks Squiddy ❤🧡💛💚💙💜

SW: No problem

**SB:** I miss you 😔

SW: Only an hour more, Sponge

**SB:** Sponge? 🥺🥺🙈🙈☺☺

SW: What did I do now?

**SB:** Nothing. I just like it a lot 🥰🥰🥰

SW: Alright then...

**SB:** Gotta go. Patrick is feeling sick 😬

SW: Let me guess? He ate all your sweets?

**SB:** Yes 🙄

SW: Gross

Just know you're getting something proper tonight, Sponge

**SB:** Can't wait! 🤗

Oh gotta run, he's going to 🤢

SW: I did not need to know that. Goodbye

And good luck

**SB:** It's okay! He's eating some more sweets and he's feeling better already 😊

SW: Only Patrick...

**SB:** 😂😂 Only Patrick

_PAT:_ What's only me

**SB:** Patrick get off my phone!

_PAT:_ Who are you talking to. Who is this. Hello

SW: Patrick, we're busy here

_PAT:_ I wanna be busy too. SpongeBob, let me be busy!

SW: Don't you have your OWN phone?

**SB:** Yes he does. But he wants to talk to you on mine

SW: I'm not going to

**SB:** Please? It's only for a little while. We're almost home 😇

_PAT:_ Who's this

SW: Patrick, it's me you nitwit. How many Squidward's do you know?!

_PAT:_ Uhhh

Ten

SW: SpongeBob, is there a face I can use for this?

Wait I found it; 😒

_PAT:_ I ate some sweets

SW: Good for you. Don't you think you've eaten enough for the rest of your life?

**SB:** Patrick is gone. He said you were mean 🤔

SW: I am glad

**SB:** Were you mean?

SW: I wouldn't dare

**SB:** I can see Bikini Bottom from afar now! Talk to you later 🥰🥰🥰

SW: Alright. Don't forget to come over

**SB:** I couldn't 💋💘💝💖💗💓💞💕💟❣❤🧡💛💚💙💜

SW: I see

**SB:** Bye 😘😘

SW: Bye, Sponge

**SB:** 😍😍💜💙💚💛🧡❤😍😍


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS NSFW - SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT!

SW: Sponge, tonights the big night, eh? When do you think you'll be over?

**SB:** Is 7 okay?

SW: Perfect. I'll have it all ready

**SB:** Squidward, I'm scared 😶😔

SW: You wanted it too, right?

**SB:** Yes... but I'm scared...

SW: There's no need to be, Sponge. It will be okay

**SB:** Can you tell me what's going to happen? I want to be prepared 😖

SW: SpongeBob, are you serious right now?

**SB:** Yes. Please, Squiddy 😟

SW: SpongeBob, you will see whats going to happen tonight. And it will be okay. I promise you

**SB:** Squidward, I'm scared. Please

SW: Well okay... First I will probably start kissing you, taking all our clothes off and then...

SpongeBob, I feel ridiculous typing this all! It's going to be fine!

**SB:** Squiddy, please. I need to be prepared

SW: Are you sure you're ready? We don't have to do it tonight

**SB:** No, I'm ready! But please just tell me, okay?

SW: Alright. But you promise you're ready?

**SB:** Yes

SW: Don't be scared, Sponge. It will be okay. I love you

**SB:** Squidward! 😲😲 You never said that before! ☺☺

SW: Well it's only been four days since we first kissed...

**SB:** AWWWW you've been keeping track? 🥺🥺🥺💕💕 I love you too 😘😘😘🥰🥰🥰😍😍

SW: Are you ready?

**SB:** Yes 😇

SW: Alright. So after we've kissed and taken our clothes off I will start exploring a bit. I can use my tongue or my tentacle. Whichever you want

**SB:** Both

SW: Both!?

**SB:** Which one do you like best?

SW: Well... I don't mind either I guess?

**SB:** Then both. I want you to be happy 😊

SW: Sponge. YOU need to be happy

**SB:** Well I want both

SW: Alright, if you say so

**SB:** And what happens next?

SW: Well after that I guess I will get my mating arm out, and this time I will get it ready myself. And then after that I'll stick it in

**SB:** And that's it?

SW: Well I will keep pushing it in and out until we both come

**SB:** Come where?

SW: Didn't you have classes about this stuff at school?!

**SB:** I don't think so

SW: Well... we'll both be real happy, okay? You'll see it when it happens. It will be good. I promise you

Oh and SpongeBob, you better delete all these messages

**SB:** Never ☺

SW: SpongeBob. I am warning you!

**SB:** Alright, alright 🤞

SW: You better do it

**SB:** I said okay 😊

SW: And uh... Sponge? Am I the first?

**SB:** The first what?

SW: The first you're going to do this all with?

**SB:** Yes. Is that bad? 😟

SW: 🤤🤤🤤🤤

**SB:** Aww Squiddy, you're using smileys 🤭🤭😋 Why those ones? Are you hungry? Patrick always uses them when he's hungry. I can bring some food when I come over! 😊

SW: I'm hungry alright. But no need to bring food. Are you almost done working?

**SB:** Almost. One and a half more hours 😇

SW: It's so long. I can't wait

**SB:** Me neither. I love you ☺☺💋💋💋

SW: Sponge, I'm going to do some preparing, okay?

**SB:** Okay, Squiddy? 🤔🤔

SW: Whoops, I have got to go SpongeBob. It went a little quicker than I thought... See you later

**SB:** Okay? See you tonight, Squiddy 🥰🥰🥰

Oh, I will bring some food! You shouldn't be hungry 😋

SW: No need. Just you is enough. I've got to run now. Bye

**SB:** Love you 😍😍😍🥰🥰🥰💋💋💋💋💋💘💝💖💗💓💞💕💟❣❤🧡💛💚💙💜


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LIIIIITLE NSFW HERE I GUESS? MOSTLY CUTE THO?

SW: Sponge? I really liked last night

**SB:** Me too 🤭🤭 Thank you

Can we do it again?

SW: Sure. Like when?

**SB:** Tonight? ☺

SW: Oh, you really liked it, didn't you?

Wait let me find that face. 😏

**SB:** Squiddy, you're making me blush 🙈🙈

SW: And you're making ME blush

**SB:** But tonight? We can go to my house? Only if you want to! 😊

SW: Well, I won’t say no

**SB:** Yay! 😍😘☺

Oh, can we have a sleepover too?! 🤩🤩🤩

SW: Alright

**SB:** 🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳😍😍😍 I'll get the popcorn!

SW: I'll bring myself

**SB:** That's all I need 😘

SW: How about my clarinet? I can play a little song for you? It can be our own song

**SB:** Awww Squidward, you're so romantic 🥺💗

SW: I know

**SB:** You're silly 😋🤭

SW: No, YOU are. Silly Sponge

**SB:** But I'm YOUR silly Sponge ☺

SW: Rawr. I'll show you that tonight

**SB:** Squiddy, stop 🤭🤭🙈🙈💓💓

SW: I'll make sure you'll never want anyone else ever

**SB:** But I don't. I love you only. Forever 🥰🥰

SW: I'll make sure you won't forget

**SB:** Squiddy?

SW: Yes?

**SB:** Was I your first?

SW: What does that matter?

**SB:** Nothing. I just want to know 😇

SW: Why?

**SB:** Just because

SW: Well... no. No you weren't

**SB:** That's okay 😊

SW: It's not like I can change anything about that

**SB:** I know. Who was it? 😶

SW: SpongeBob, I am not going to tell you this right before we're about to get together

**SB:** Oh okay 😔

SW: No don't be sad! Maybe later, okay?

**SB:** Okay 🥰

SW: Why do you want to know anyway?

**SB:** Just curious 🤭

SW: Oh you wished YOU were the first, eh? Is my Sponge a bit jealous? 😏

**SB:** No I'm not!

SW: Of course not... Well, I'm about to take a shower. See you at work. And tonight.

**SB:** Love you 💗💗💗💗💗💗💗

SW: SpongeBob

**SB:** Yes?

SW: Stop watching me get in the shower

**SB:** Sorry 🙈🙈🙈


	8. Chapter 8

**SB:** Squid, are you there? 💙

SW: Yes. What's wrong?

**SB:** Nothing. I just wanted to ask you if you want to come over and watch a movie together tonight? 🥰

SW: Maybe

**SB:** Why maybe? 🥺

SW: Is it going to be that flying waterman stuff?

**SB:** Do you mean Mermaid Man? 🤭

SW: Yes, whatever

**SB:** No, I want to watch something you like too. Do you like romantical comedies? ☺

SW: Depends which ones you have

**SB:** A whole bunch of them! You can pick 💗

SW: You're quite the romantic sponge, aren't you? 😏

**SB:** Maybe 🙈🤭

Are you coming?

SW: Alright

**SB:** Can you bring your clarinet? 😇

SW: Why?

**SB:** I like to hear you play 🥺💕

SW: Alright then. I will. What time should I come?

**SB:** Asap, I miss you 😟

SW: Who in the barnacles is Asap?

**SB:** Dahaha, Squiddy! That's not a someone, that's a someTHING! 😅😋

SW: It better be

**SB:** It is! It means As Soon As Possible. Asap.

SW: Right. Okay. Well I'll be over in an hour or so. I have to finish cleaning

**SB:** Awww cleaning can wait, Squiddy! But I can't 😟🥺

SW: Sponge?

**SB:** Yes?

SW: Aren't you at work?

**SB:** Oh barnacles! I forgot! 😲😰

SW: How big is that line in front of you right now?

**SB:** Not big 😶

SW: Don't lie to me

**SB:** Okay, it's quite big. It's outside even

SW: You left them all waiting because of me. I'm flattered

**SB:** Really? 😇😊🙈

SW: Of course. But you better get back to flipping those patties before Mr. Krabs finds out.

**SB:** Okay, honey 😘

SW: Honey?

**SB:** Do you like it? 🤭☺

SW: SpongeBob, get flipping

....

And yes. I do like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, why am I such a sucker for Squidward not having a clue about everything and SpongeBob having to explain. And also how he keeps calling smiley's 'faces'. And the fact that he only uses '😏' . Ain't that such a Squidward thing? Why am I so into this. Gosh, I'm a sucker for the weirdest things aren't I...


	9. Chapter 9

**SB:** Squiddy, are you home yet? 😊

SW: Yes. We walked home together and you just dropped me off, remember?

**SB:** But have you been upstairs yet? 🥰

SW: No, I'm on my couch

**SB:** Can you go upstairs please 😇😇

SW: What for?

**SB:** You'll see 😊

SW: Alright...

SpongeBob, whats this?

**SB:** Did you find it? 💕💕💕

SW: Yes. But why, Sponge?

**SB:** It's a mini me, to hug when I'm gone. Your own little SpongeBob plushie dahaha 😋💖

SW: Sponge, that's sweet. But I would rather hug with you yourself

**SB:** But what if I'm away? I want you to be able to have a hug AAAAAALL the time. You're a big hugger, Squiddy, I know you are 😉💕

SW: Still I'd rather have you

**SB:** Touch it 🥰

SW: It's so soft

**SB:** Mine is too 🥺😊🥰💕

SW: You made one for yourself too?

**SB:** Yes. But mine looks like you, so I can hug you all day long 💖💖💖

SW: Is it just as handsome?

**SB:** Yes 😗😋

SW: Does it kiss just as good?

**SB:** Dahaha, no, silly! I can't kiss Squiddy Jr.! My mouth will be full of stuffing 😂😋

SW: Well thanks, Sponge. I'll hold onto it

**SB:** No problem Squiddy! I love you and I want you to be hugged and happy all the time 🥰

What is his name? 😊

SW: Well, it's you, right?

**SB:** Yes. But what's his name?

SW: SpongeBob, it's you...

**SB:** Yeeees but he needs a name! Just like Squiddy Jr.! 😇😇

SW: Alright okay... What about Spongy Jr.?

**SB:** Awwwwwwwwwww 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺😭😭😭😭😭

SW: Don't you like it?

**SB:** I do! I do! It's perfect 💓

SW: Of course

**SB:** Can me and Squiddy Jr. come over? 🥰

SW: I have a lot to do, Sponge

**SB:** Than it will only be Squiddy Jr.! 😊😊

_*_ _SB knows Squidward sometimes really needs his alone time but that he has a hard time just saying that and will constantly use excuses like this*_

SW: How would that be possible?

**SB:** It is! I will be really quiet and sneak past you and then I will sneak up the stairs to your bedroom and Squiddy Jr. and Spongy Jr. can play together 🥰

Please Squiddy 🙏🙏🙏💕💕💕💕🥺🥺🥺

Squiddy Jr. really wants to meet Spongy Jr.!

SW: SpongeBob. You made them, right?

**SB:** Yes 😊

SW: They have already met than, haven't they?

**SB:** Well... Yes

But Squiddy Jr. really wants to play, honey! 🥺🥺🥺

I will be quiet, I promise

SW: That will be a first...

**SB:** Please???? 🙏🙏🙏😇😇😇

SW: Alright

**SB:** Yay! 😍😍😍🥰🥰🥰💕💕💕

You won't even notice we're there! 😘

SW: Well... if you're coming over you might as well give me a kiss before you go upstairs, ey?

**SB:** Squiddy Jr. too? ☺

SW: Of course.....

**SB:** We're coming right over! 🥰🥰🥰💋💋💋


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ANOTHER NSFW CHAPTER! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE :)

**SB:** Squidward, do you love me? 🥺

SW: Sponge, what do you think?

**SB:** Be honest, Squiddy 🥺🥺

SW: SpongeBob. Why do you think I don't love you?

**SB:** You never liked me before 🥺😔

SW: Oh please Sponge, not this again. We've been through this. I have always liked you. I just struggled telling you. You know that, don't you?

**SB:** Yes 🥺

SW: But you still don't believe it

**SB:** I... I don't know. I'm just scared

SW: Why are you scared, Sponge?

**SB:** I don't want you to leave me 😭😭😭😭

SW: SpongeBob. Listen to me. And repeat these words in your head. I want your spongy brain to absorb them, okay?

**SB:** Okay 🥺

SW: I love you. I will NEVER leave you. I didn't think I could ever be as happy in my life as I am right now, with you, SpongeBob. I love you. For always. Okay?

**SB:** Really? 🥺🥺🥺🥺

SW: Really.

And now lets quit this sentimental stuff

**SB:** I love you, darling 😭😭😭💕💕💕💕🥺🥺🥺🥺💖💖💖💖

SW: I love you too. What are you doing now, Sponge?

**SB:** I'm watching Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! There's reruns on the television 😊😊

SW: Turn it off

**SB:** Why? 😨😟 I like it 🤩🤩😍😍

SW: Turn it off

**SB:** Okay. I turned it off ☹

SW: How much do you love me, SpongeBob?

**SB:** THIIIIIIIS much! 💋💘💝💖💗💓💞💕💟❣❤🧡💛💚💙💜

SW: Want to show me?

**SB:** What do you mean, Squiddy? 🤔

SW: Are you alone?

**SB:** Yes

Is everything okay, honey? 😟😟

SW: Take off your pants

**SB:** 🙊🙊🙊🙈🙈🙈

SW: Are you doing it?

**SB:** Yes 🤭🤭

SW: Is everything gone?

**SB:** Yes 😶

SW: Can I see now?

**SB:** Are you coming over? 😇☺

SW: No, I can't. But you can still show me, can't you?

**SB:** Do you want me to take a picture? 😶😲

SW: Yes 😏

**SB:** Squiddy, I can't do that! 😬😬😬

SW: Why not?

**SB:** What if someone sees it?! 😱😱😱

SW: This picture is going nowhere, Sponge. I just want to see how much you love me

**SB:** I love you more than anything, honey! 💜💙💚💛🧡❤

SW: So show me

**SB:** But... but what should I take a picture of?

SW: You know perfectly well what I want to see, SpongeBob 😏

**SB:** Well... okay 🙈🙈🙈🙈

\- insert picture -

SW: Holy shrimp, SpongeBob!!!! 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤

**SB:** That's a lot of smileys, Squidward 🤭🤭🤭

SW: Take another

**SB:** Of what? I already showed you everything 🤭

SW: I don't care. Another. Now

**SB:** Want me to hold it open a little? 😶🤫

SW: SpongeBob, dear Neptune!!!!!! Send me the photo already, hurry up!!!!!!

**SB:** Alright, honey 🥰🥰🥰

\- insert picture -

SW: Further

**SB:** Further what?

SW: Put your little fingers in further

**SB:** Squidward! 🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈

SW: Do it, Sponge

Please?

**SB:** That's the magic word 😘😘😘😇😇😇

SW: Now

**SB:** Alright, my silly Squiddy 😋😋🤭🤭

\- insert picture -

SW: I'm drooling 🤤🤤🤤🤤

I want to feel you

**SB:** Squidward, you're making me blush ☺☺😶😶🤭🤭🤭

SW: I need you

**SB:** I need you too. I love you 💕💕💕💕

SW: Sponge?

**SB:** Yes? 😊

SW: Do you think that maybe tonight you can maybe use those little fingers on me?

**SB:** I... I think so

I'm a little scared, Squiddy 😟😟

SW: About what?

**SB:** I don't want to hurt you or do something wrong 😔😔

SW: SpongeBob. You could never hurt me. Just practice on yourself first. Do it right now 😏

**SB:** Again?

SW: Again?! You already did?

You naughty Sponge! 😏

**SB:** I'm sorry 😪😪

SW: No, don't be. I like it. Want something to practice to?

**SB:** What do you mean? 🤔

SW: Something like this;

\- insert picture -

**SB:** SQUIDWARD!!! 🤭🤭🤭🤭🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

SW: Will that help?

**SB:** Yes 😋😋🤭🤭

SW: Good. Now go and practice, okay?

**SB:** Okay 😊

SW: And if you're ready, come over. I'll be free after 8

**SB:** Alright ☺☺☺☺

SW: Practice good, Sponge. Make yourself wet all over. I wanna see it when you come over here

**SB:** Squiddy!! 🙊🙊🙊

SW: You'll do it?

**SB:** Yes 🥰

If YOU keep my special tentacle looking like that 😋😋🤭🤭🤭😏😏😏

SW: Oh, don't worry

**SB:** Dhahaha, Squidward! 🙈🙈🙈🙈

SW: Now go and prepare, my delicious wet Sponge

**SB:** I love you, I can't wait to see you 💋💋💋💋💘💘💘💘💝💝💝💝💖💖💖💖💗💗💗💗💓💓💓💞💞💞💕💕💕💟💟💟❣❣❣❤❤❤🧡🧡🧡💛💛💛💚💚💚💙💙💙💜💜

SW: Stop wasting time with all those hearts

**SB:** Alright, Squidward 🤭🤭🤭

SW: See you later, Sponge. Love you

**SB:** Love you more 😘😘😘😘


End file.
